Aureum
Aureum is a supporting character in ''Multiversal Legends''. He is the Prime Alpha that represents money, luck, gold, and greed, in addition to being the founder and owner of the [[Aureum Enterprises|''Aureum Enterprises]]. He's also the main protagonist of Aureum's Amazing Adventure. '''History '(Or Timeline) Past Aureum was a member of the Prime Alphas, son of Velnias, brother of Deus and Nekrozoth. When the Primes created the Omniverse and the life, Aureum contributed by creating the rare metals and the jewels. Soon after, he spread them throughout the Omniverse. 16 billion years ago, Aureum built a golden palace in Pluto. Which is where he lives to this day, despite having built thousands of other mansions afterwards. When the first species emerged, Aureum planted the idea of commerce and money in their minds, along with greed and selfishness. Soon after, he founded the Aureum Enterprises. Aureum has created avatars that travel through various Multiverses in search of good deals to sell, buy and rent on behalf of Aureum Enterprises. One of his avatars tried to buy Daevas' sandwich for 180,233,182,129.08 tons of gold, but he refused. In 1776, Aureum appeared in a dream for a man known as Adam Smith and showed him his new invention: Capitalism. Nekrozoth expelled Aureum from Aureum's pub (Which belonged to him for over 34 million years) and renamed him to Nekrozoth's pub. In revenge, Aureum never lent money to Nekrozoth again. Keeping the Omniversal economy balanced 145 years ago, an alien species found an entire planet made of gold, but Aureum realized that if everyone were rich, gold would be worth nothing and he would go bankrupt, to prevent that, he destroyed half of all the valuable things in the Omniverse to keep 50% of the population poor and the other 50% rich. Ensuring the balance of the cosmic economy. Appearance He is a golden humanoid wearing a green suit with dollar-shaped golden buttons and an equally green hat. Along with brown pants and black leather shoes. Aureum also usually wears a green tie with a golden dollar sign in the center. Personality Aureum has no scruples when it comes to making money, he can commit the most heinous crimes if he profits something in the end. But despite this, he still cares about his family, even Nekrozoth and the other Omegas. Powers Monetary Manipulation: '''Aureum can control and create everything that has value, from dollars to gold bullions. '''Gold Manipulation: '''Aureum can create and control gold, use it as a weapon, and even create soldiers using it. '''Value Boosting: '''Aureum can increase the value of anything, such as making a pile of dirt worth more than a diamond. '''Business Intuition: '''Being the creator of commerce, Aureum has a natural talent for business. '''Gold Mimicry: '''Aureum's body is made of gold, which makes he tougher than a normal person. '''Absolute Buying: '''Aureum can buy anything, from whole universes to concepts. '''Luck: '''He has a surreal luck. Which always makes him win gambling and lotteries. '''Greed Manipulation: '''Aureum can manipulate the greed of mortals and can increase or decrease it. If he tries hard, he can even control the greed of other Alpha and Omega Primes. '''Immortality: '''Being a Prime Alpha, Aureum cannot age. '''Avatar Creation: '''Aureum fragmented himself into various avatars in order to live in the Omniverse. '''Weaknesses # Aureum can still catch diseases, like the cosmic flu and the divine fever. # He's not as good at martial arts as his brothers. # Aureum's avatars can still be killed and injured, as we saw in Aureum's Amazing Adventure. # He's greed can get in the way of his plans. Villainous Acts (Crimes) Obviously Aureum would not be rich just with money earned honestly. Destruction: '''As we said in this article, Aureum destroyed an entire planet made of gold to keep the economy balanced. '''Illegal Trade: '''Aureum sells everything to make money, from rare minerals to exotic and endangered animals. '''Slave Trade (And kidnapping): '''Aureum has a habit of abducting several different specimens and then selling them as slaves. '''Drug trafficking: '''Do I need to explain this? '''Arms trafficking: '''Aureum also competes with his brothers Strife and Weaponry in the illegal arms sales. '''Selling Organs: '''I don't need to explain that either. '''Bribery and Threat: '''The reason why Aureum has not yet been arrested for all this. '''Trivia * The total patrimony of Aureum is ∞'''. * His wallet is actually a pocket universe where he holds four gazillions of various kinds of coins. * Aureum bought the concept of suffering in 2006, and uses it on anyone who laughs at him. * It was Aureum who gave the Golden Touch to Midas. * The great depression occurred because Aureum caught a cold. In fact, all economic crises in the Omniverse are caused when Aureum falls ill. * Aureum prefers to support both Omegas and Primes, the reason being because he wants to have a good business relationship with both. '''Quotes Category:Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Prime Alpha Category:Canon Category:Prime Omega Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Honorable Category:On & Off